


The Effects of Happy Juice

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has to deal with an oddly behaving Jim on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Happy Juice

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?" Spock did not look up or turn around when he answered his captain. He was busy, studying a particular cluster of stars the Enterprise was passing and he had no intention of stopping his observations. Besides, it wasn't as if he was actually ignoring his captain.

"Spooock?" Jim called out again. Spock arched an eyebrow but still didn't look up from his panel.

"Yes, captain?" There was silence and then...

"Spooooock!"

This time Spock did turn around and walked directly to the captain's chair. He stopped next to it and peered down at his captain.  "Yes, Captain. What is it that you require of me?"  He looked down at the smiling blond as a set of baby blues peered back up at him.

Spock watched as Jim giggled and blurt out "We're on the bridge, Spock!" As he spoke Jim  raised his arms over his head.

Spock's eyes widened a fraction and his eyebrow arched again. "Indeed, Captain. Was that what you wanted? To inform me of this fact, because that is not a very efficient use of your time or mine," Spock admonished.

Jim giggled again. "Spock you talk funny."  

Spock frowned and his brow knotted. He looked around the bridge to see if anyone else was witnessing this spectacle and yes, the whole crew was watching, each with their own confused expressions on their faces.

Spock turned back to Jim. "Captain, are you feeling alright?" 

Jim bounced in his seat. "I feel great Spock. Bones gave me a hypospray and it was filled with happy juice." 

"Happy Juice?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded,  his smile somehow managing to grow wider. "Yeah." 

 Spock's mind raced trying to think of what Dr. McCoy could have giving the captain. He remembered that Jim had beamed down to a planet earlier and sustained an injury.  Could the doctor have given Jim some kind of pain reliever? If so, what was it that it had this kind of effect on the captain?

Spock looked back down at his captain, who had slouched down in his chair, holding a fist to his forehead, pointing his index finger straight out.  "Look Spock!  I'm a unicorn. Woo."

"Captain, you are not a unicorn. You are a human," Spock said matter a factly.

Jim frowned.  "Aww Spock,  you're no fun. I want to be a unicorn. You can be a unicorn too if you want. Though you would be a cranky frowny-corn." At this, Jim took a finger from each hand and pulled down on the corners of his mouth in an exaggerated frown.

There was giggle and Spock whipped his gaze towards Chekov, who quickly suppressed his laughter and covered it with a cough.  Spock turned his attentions back to his captain who was smiling again. He was about to remark that what Jim was saying was illogical and perhaps it would be wise for Jim to return to sickbay when the doors of the turbo lift opened and Doctor McCoy stepped onto the bridge.

McCoy pointed to Jim and stormed towards the captain's chair, his face a mask of annoyance. "You are coming with me!"

 "Eeep," Jim said hopping from his seat, ducking behind Spock.  Spock felt confusion wash over him as McCoy closed his eyes and sighed.

 "Damn it, Jim. I do not have time for this. Now you're coming back to sickbay with me right now."

From behind Spock, Jim called back, "No and you can't make me, 'cause I'm captain." 

"You can't hide behind the hobgoblin forever. If I have to I will come over there and drag you back."  McCoy stepped towards Spock but Spock raised a hand to stop him. 

He then turned to face Jim.

"Captain, I feel that it would be wise if you go with the good doctor and do as he says."

Jim pouted, "But Spoooock... It's _boring_ in sickbay and Bones gives me hypos that hurt."

Spock blinked a few times before he answered, "Yes, but it would be for your own good and besides, he gave you the hypo, of as you called it, happy juice." 

Jim's face brightened.

"Hey! That's right." He stepped out from behind Spock towards McCoy. "Can I have more happy juice, Bones?"

 McCoy scowled but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth replied, "Sure, but you have to come with me and take a nap first."  
 

Jim sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Oh alright. I will go back with you, but first."

Jim turned back to Spock and tried to make his face look serious as he spoke.

 "Spock, you have the Con. Now, take good care of my ship," He said waving his finger in the Vulcan's face. 

"Of course, Captain," Spock answered stoically.  

Jim smiled again and took Spock in a warm embrace.  "I know you will, Spock. You're the best." He planted a kiss on Spock's mouth. Then Jim skipped back towards Doctor McCoy, who was giving Spock an amused smirk. 

"Alright, Jim. Let's go," McCoy said his eyes still on Spock as he took one of Jim's arms.

 "Okay, Bones. Bye Spock. I love you." Jim turned back to look at Spock as Doctor McCoy dragged Jim off the bridge into the turbo lift.

Spock stood stock still next to the captain's chair, his eyes staring at nothing, his face, and ears turning a gorgeous shade of green.  

From where they sat Chekov and Sulu grinned at their stunned commander.  Scotty bit his lip to keep from laughing as he turned back to the panel he had been working on before.

"Commander," Came a soft voice behind him and Spock turned to see Uhura, ex-lover and now friend, smiling and shaking her head at him. "Your mouth is hanging open, Sir."

 Spock gently closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Uhura nodded and returned back to her station.

Spock still stunned at what happened also returned to his station, but when he tried to focus his attention back to the stars, he found that he could only replay his captain kissing him. It didn't help that he kept hearing, "I love you," over and over again in his mind. 

Spock knew that Jim was not in his right mind but he felt the blush on his face deepen and the threat of a smile creep on his face.  _He loves me?_ Spock pondered on that for the remainder of the shift.


End file.
